The Evolution of a Relationship
by iuvui
Summary: Kel and Dom's relationship has changed quite a bit since their first meeting... How long can they keep their new engagement secret? Modern one shot.


Dom threw back the rest of his drink. Making eye contact with Kel from across the restaurant, his eyes crinkled into a smile. They were at a early-retirement party for his old boss, Buri, and the company was paying for all drinks, so you could say it was a pretty darn good party. It also usually helped that nearly all his friends worked at the same company as him, yet today, that was actually a problem. Of sorts.

See, all of Dom's friends knew Kel as well since they ran in roughly the same circles. Dom's cousin, Neal had introduced them when Kel first started working as an intern, and now, nearly three years later, their relationship had undergone many changes over the years. The first had been when they both stayed over at Neal's place for a some movie marathon or another. It was supposed to be a huge party but they were the only ones to show up along with Neal's then-crush Yuki. They'd talked a lot that night to fill the awkward silence that came up when they were eventually left alone and had found that they both had an unlikely interest in martial arts. That was basically strangers to friends-of-friends.

The second change had come when they Kel was pressed to find a new apartment after Yuki, who had been her flatmate, moved in with Neal. Dom's building had a vacant place and it had been affordable enough that Kel wouldn't need to share with anyone, so she'd moved in. Her place was right across the hall from Dom's so they started seeing each other far more. So, they went from friends-of-friends to friendly neighbors. From there, they slowly grew even closer. Deciding to be economical, they started carpooling to and from work together. They then started making grocery runs together on the way back, and eventually started cooking together as Dom made up for what Kel severely lacked in culinary skills. In order to make things more efficient, Dom suggested that they share calendars and Kel proposed that dividing certain chores would make things even easier. That was the shift from friendly neighbors to domestic partners of sorts.

Next, the couple went from mere domestic partners to casual lovers. It had all happened one Friday that seemed just like any other. They were having their usual movie-pizza-wine night when they had a bit too much to drink and ended up waking up the next morning in Kel's bed. Whatever they did remember from the previous night seemed great, so that gradually became a regular thing as well. Neither one had thought the other had any feelings for them, so when love slowly blossomed between the two, they kept quiet about it. Kel, ever practical, had finally explained that she didn't think their current relationship was working. When pressed, she'd finally revealed that she did in fact like Dom and was uncomfortable in a casual relationship which had no future. Dom had been over the moon, but it had taken him some time to convince her that his feelings were real and not just empty declarations to match her own. That was their penultimate change from lovers to true paramours.

All their friends knew they were together, that wasn't the issues. However, Dom had taken their relationship a final step forward the last night on their two year anniversary. They were now fiancees, yet no one else was to know. Kel had been beyond happy when Dom finally asked the question, and Dom was exhilarated (and admittedly immensely relieved) when she'd said yes, but they'd decided to wait a day before telling everyone so Buri could be the focus of today's celebration. They had, however, told Neal and Yuki. This proved to be a problem because Neal apparently had no sense of self control. Kel was keeping an eye on him right now at the bar, but he'd already nearly slipped at seven different occasions.

Dom turned back towards Buri. He'd been waiting to talk to her for nearly twenty minutes but people kept cutting in front of him. He inched closer as Buri started thanking the group in front of him and gave out hugs. Dom sighed as he finally got to Buri. Grinning, he gave her a huge hug and wished her congratulations and good luck on her plans for the future.

A few minutes later, he was finally making his way back to his love. Kel had been sitting at the bar watching him. Softly smiling as he came closer, she said something to Neal and slipped out, turning to glance at Dom once more. Dom followed, a dumb smile on his face. She held the door to the balcony open for him and pulled him into a hug as he walked out. Pulling away far too quickly, she made a face. "You know how I was watching Neal?"

"Yes, dear?" his arched eyebrow responded.

"Well, he apparently wasn't the problem." Kel snorted at his confusion. "Yuki told Shinko and Shinko told Roald and Roald told Thayet, Alanna, and even Buri, and, well, basically they all know."

Dom chuckled. "Of course. Buri did wink when I said bye to her… So, what's the plan?"

"They aren't going to do anything until we announce it ourselves, they understand."

"So, since they all know now, it wouldn't hurt to tell them huh." Kel shook her head slightly. "Guess we might as well then. Kiss for good luck milady?" he asked, pulling the door open once more.

Kel wrinkled her nose and gave him a peck on the cheek as she walked by him, grabbing his hand. Neal saw them enter and with a grin, questioned in his loudest voice, "Got anything to share?"

Kel looked up at Dom, signaling he should be the first to speak. "Well," he began, "As probably all of you know, Kel and I have… Kel has…"

Kel interrupted, concise as ever. "We're engaged!"

The entire room erupted in applause and woots, Neal being the loudest by far. No one else looked surprised, but they figured that was to be expected with their friends. Soon the crowd's voices combined into a chant of "Kiss, kiss, kiss."

Dom whispered to Kel, "Shall we, dear?"

Kel wrinkled her nose again. "The price of fame, I guess." Tilting her head up, she met Dom's lips with a smile. As their friends erupted in cheers and whistles, Kel realized she'd never been happier.


End file.
